The Masquerade Ball
by cass189
Summary: Two strangers. A masquerade ball. One intense night of passion. They never took their masks off and Bella never thought she would be able to recognize the man she spent the most amazing night of her life with... Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, how are you all?

So, I wrote this littel story for the Twilight Big Bang Contest. This is a short story of eight chapters.

I hope you like it!

Moosical was nice enough to make a soundtrack for this story. If you want to check it out go to: .

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>: Two strangers. A masquerade ball. One intense night of passion. They never took their masks off and Bella never thought she would be able to recognize the man she spent the most amazing night of her life with even if she met him again. Once she is introduced to her new friend's brother something about him seems strangely familiar, though.

Edward Cullen couldn't seem to take the mysterious woman he spent a steamy night with off his mind. He wanted her again but finding her again was almost impossible, right? At least that was what he thought until then Bella Swan walked right through his door and he immediately knew he had found her again.

**Chapter 1:**

Bella sighed as she watched the people talking, laughing, dancing and, in the case of the couple standing in the corner of the room, kissing passionately all around her. Alice really had gone all out for this party.

Who knew so many people would agree to a masquerade ball these days? Then again, the party was organized by Alice and, even if they've only met three months ago Bella knew Alice really did know how to impress and how to put a party together. Maybe the fact no one could really recognize each other played a big part on why so many people where present.

Bella certainly knew the masquerade mask she was wearing was the only reason she was moderately comfortable standing there in that ridiculously tight costume Alice had made her wear.

"What are you doing here alone, Bella?" She jumped at the sudden appearance of Alice besides her dressed in a catwoman costume that managed to be even tighter and more revealing than hers was, if that was even possible.

"Oh, nothing Alice. I was just taking a look around."

"Yes, that's your problem, Bella. You should be there mingling with the people instead of just standing here. You're wearing that mask, no one will recognize you. You can just relax and let loose tonight."

"What exactly do you consider letting loose to be, Alice?" Alice seemed to think about it for a second before smiling wickedly and winking. Bella immediately knew Alice's intensions were not the most innocent.

"This is the perfect night to do something wild. Something naughty, Bella." Bella opened her mouth to say something about that but Alice didn't let her. "No, come on, I know you want to, Bella. There's no better setting to do something you normally wouldn't than this one. As I said no one will recognize you. Go flirt!"

Bella rolled her eyes at her friend who for the last three months been had constantly trying to get her to do something wild and, as she had said, naughty.

"You never change, Alice!"

"Of course not. I know what's best for you!" Bella wasn't so sure about that but so she just shook her head instead of replying. "You know, I've seen a couple of guys dressed as vampires, go talk with one of them."

"Vampires? Why do you want me to go talk with a guy dressed as a vampire?

"You're dressed as a vampire huntress, aren't you?" Bella nodded, thinking Alice should know since she had been the one to dress her. "So, get your hunt on! Go get a vampire!"

Bella rolled her eyes but didn't get the chance to say anything else as Alice walked away when someone called her.

Well, maybe Alice was right. She was there already so she might as well mingle a little and maybe even enjoy the night. What did she have to lose?

She looked around the room again, searching for someone that seemed to be able to hold a conversation. Her eyes suddenly fell upon a guy standing not too far away from her. A guy who was looking at her and who was dressed as, what else, a vampire. A lot of people seemed to be dressed as vampires. It was, apparently, the costume of the year.

Even though Bella couldn't see the vampire's in question whole face since his masquerade mask, similar to hers, covered most of his eyes and nose, she could see his mouth and jaw and she had to confess he had a very nice jaw, indeed! Plus, he actually managed not to look ridiculous wearing that costume unlike most other people. He actually made it look very… appealing.

Edward had noticed the girl dressed as a vampire huntress the moment he had stepped inside the living room. He wasn't a party man and was walking around, looking for his sister – who he probably would never find since she hadn't told him what costume she would be wearing - so he could tell her he was leaving, when he caught sight of her.

She seemed a little nervous and just as out of place as he was. She was definitely not a party girl either, that much was obvious.

One thing she was, though, was definitely good looking. Most of her face was covered by her mask but her long brown hair and full lips had immediately drawn him in. Plus, thanks to her revealing costume he could tell she had a tight little body. He appreciated that. He was a man, after all. A man interested in getting to know that fascinating girl.

He made a move to approach her but as he started to walk someone stopped to talk to her. He would have to wait for his opportunity…

Bella stood looking at the vampire for several minutes before finally deciding to take Alice's advice and relax at least for one night.

The hell with it, she thought. Tonight was a night to let loose. If she was ever going to let go and embrace her wilder side, tonight was the night.

She headed his way and stopped right in front of him, smiling as seductively as she could.

"Do you bite, Mr. Vampire?" He smiled down at her, taking in all of her again before looking down at himself in that ridiculous vampire costume. He still couldn't believe he had let Alice convince him to wear it. His sister had way too much power over him. He would have to do something about that soon.

At least the ridiculous costume had been enough to make this girl approach him. He liked that. He liked that very much.

"I want to say I definitely do, Ms. Vampire Huntress, because that would be the truth but I'm afraid that if I say so you'll hunt me down and try to kill me."

Bella smiled at him but couldn't help but to think of the vampire huntress costume she was wearing. How the hell had she let Alice convince her to wear it? It was too short, too tight, too revealing, too… everything! Her best friend had too much influence over her. At least it had, apparently, been enough to catch one of the vampires' in the house attention.

If she was dressed as a seductress, she might as well act as one at least for one night and with one man.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about tonight, Mr. Vampire. This vampire huntress is in a mood to be wicked." Very, very wicked.

"In that case I feel like I should warn you I'm in the mood to bite and your neck is looking mighty appetizing right now. You seem like the perfect person to be in the receiving end of my bites, nibbles and… so much more."

It was impossible to miss the full meaning of his words and Bella immediately felt her whole body shiver with anticipation. She even surprised herself by realizing she didn't mind flirting with him. She probably wouldn't even mind taking it further. As further as possible, actually.

Tonight was indeed a night to let loose apparently.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

A review for a teaser. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to anyone who's reading this. I hope you like this chapter. It is definitely M rated so watch out!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

And take it further she did. So much further than she thought herself capable of going with a stranger. Then again, maybe the fact he was a stranger, one she probably would never see again, was the reason she felt so bold.

They talked for a little while before he took her hand and led her to the middle of the living room where his arms wrapped around her body, urging her to move in rhythm with the song playing and with him. Their bodies sinuously brushed together as they moved and Bella had to confess every single inch of her skin he touched, tingled. And her vampire sure was doing a lot of touching.

His hands moved down her back to the curve of her ass, pulling her closer to him as her hands caressed his chest. They kept on dancing until their actions, their movements and need to touch each other became too intense for the dance floor.

They went upstairs then and into a quiet guest room, far away from the party and people downstairs.

They didn't speak then but they did reach some kind of unspoken agreement. They were to stay masked and not share names. For as long as they were together they were just the vampire and the huntress, as ridiculous as that sounded. No more. No less.

They started slowly, or at least tried to, but their kisses and touches became hungrier with every second that passed.

The woman in his arms was almost like his fantasy come to live. She was warm, soft and responsive and even though he couldn't see her whole face it was obvious she was more than beautiful.

Plus her body… Her costume was revealing, exposing her long legs and her breasts. Her breasts looked amazing in the corset she was wearing. He couldn't wait to play with them.

He found himself licking his lips as the woman in his arms looked up at him with a smile on her lips.

After a few seconds of memorizing the way she looked in that little costume, he pulled her closer to him. His lips quickly and easily found hers and once again he kissed her, not as if he was desperate to get her under him in his bed but as if he had all the time in the world to make her his. As his other hand moved to the back of her neck, hers moved to his waist so she could press against his hardening erection.

Her reward for doing that was a low groan and the feel of his tongue invading her mouth and claiming her.

It really was a wonder what his kisses were doing to her. They made her feel lightheaded. They made the heat start coursing through her veins and her body shake with pleasure.

As they kissed Edward's hands made their way down to his huntress' ass so he could squeeze it at the same time he sucked on her lower lip. She responded to his advances with a deep moan of pleasure that only fueled his arousal and his need to touch her – to ravish her. He moaned back into her mouth before trailing his lips along her cheek so he could whisper in her ear.

"Are you wet already, Ms. Huntress?" He hoped she was because he certainly was hard already. Oh, so hard!

His audacious words made her shiver at the same time she nodded. Yes, she was definitely was wet already. How could she not be when he was touching and kissing her in that more than amazing way?

"Hum… Let's see if you really are." Before she could even wonder what he meant with that her made her turn around so her back was pressed to his chest as one of his hands made its way down to the hem of her short skirt.

"You know, I have to confess I really like your costume, my huntress. It lets me know you're a little vixen." She wanted to nod except she wasn't really a vixen. Not normally anyway. She wouldn't even be wearing that costume if it wasn't for Alice.

Bella would probably need to find a way of thanking Alice for this later.

As she purred quietly Edward pulled her leather skirt up until it was pooling around her waist. He almost dropped to his knees as her round and perky ass was revealed to him. Her ass was so damn perfect he wanted to nibble it and to make it all impossibly better all she was wearing was a tiny – barely there – black thong.

God bless that thong.

He took a step back to look properly at her and then squeezed her delectable ass once before pressing his body to hers again.

He very slowly ran his hands along the waistband of her G-string then and when she threw her head back on his shoulder he took the opportunity to move one of his hands inside her panties, tracing her slick entrance once and then a second time, groaning as he did so.

"You really are wet. So very wet…"

She truly was and the fact that his lips found the exact spot where her neck met her shoulder at the same time two of his fingers parted her folds, slowly plunging inside of her only made her incredibly wetter.

This was all very uncharacteristically of her and even thought she knew she probably should stop she didn't want to. She wanted to enjoy her this night. She wanted this stranger to pleasure her and she wanted to pleasure him back however and for how long he wanted.

She didn't want him to stop touching her and, gladly, he didn't. He started to move his fingers in and out of her, curling them every now and then so he could apply pressure to her inner walls.

Soon her breathing was shallow and little purrs and whimpers started to escape her mouth. Little purrs and whimpers that went straight to his groin.

"That feels so good!" Her hips started to buck in rhythm with his fingers and Edward had to use his free hand to keep her in place as she let him know how much she was enjoying his touch.

He wanted to make her come simply by touching her like this and if her labored breathing was any indication of it, he would accomplish his goal.

He kept moving his fingers inside of her in that delicious way and when he curled them up in the direction of her navel and her inner wall, she let out a strangled scream.

He had found the exact right spot inside of her and she couldn't help the scream of approval that left her lips.

"Oh, yes! Right there! Right there!" He smiled at the pleading sound of her voice and started to move his fingers in small circles, massaging her walls as his thumb pressed down on her clit.

Heat. There was so much heat surrounding her she couldn't hold back even if she wanted to.

When she threw her head back and moaned loudly, Edward felt her clench around his fingers as she reached her climax.

He kept her fingers inside her warm pussy as she came down from her high and only when her body went limp in his hands did he extract his fingers from inside of her.

The whimper that escaped her mouth when she did so made him smile. His little huntress really was a vixen and even thought she had already had her first release of the night, it was obviously not enough for her. She wanted more.

He nuzzled her neck before speaking

"You want more, Ms. Huntress?" She didn't answer; instead she just leaned against him so he pressed on. "I'm waiting for your answer. Tell me."

She heard the low tone of his voice and, for some insane reason it made her shiver all over.

"Yes, I want more." She not only wanted, she needed more.

Satisfied with her answer he made her turn around again so she was looking at him and leaned in to nibble on her lower lip.

The way she shuddered in his arms and whimpered made him feel incredibly powerful. Bold and almost primitive. He wanted to make her his, to take in every way possible. He wanted to dominate her, make her whimper and moan and make her beg for him.

"We'll, I'm afraid you're not getting anything else for a little while, kitten." She wanted to protest but something told her that would only make him tease her more. "I think that for now, my little Huntress, it's your turn to please and pleasure, not?"

She nodded, smiling up at him and letting him know she was more than ready to do whatever he wanted.

"If you want me to pleasure you again, kitten, you have to earn it. I want you on your knees. Now!"

He wanted her on her knees so that's what she did. She immediately dropped to her knees in front of him. She felt as if she was his to take and to command and she loved the sensations that made course through her body.

Who knew she could be like this? Who knew what she wanted was to be dominated?

Looking up at him through her eyelashes she slowly moved her hands to his pants, undoing its button and lowering the zipper. Even before seeing and touching she could already tell he was very well… loaded.

She couldn't help licking her lips as she pushed his pants and boxers down a little until his erection sprang free. And what an impressive erection that was! Big, thick and hard, begging her to pay attention to it.

She didn't wait long to do just that. She looked up at him again and smiled before setting to savor his flesh, teasing and tasting him with her tongue and lips.

He watched as she pleasured him, guided by his hand on her head, etching every single one of her movements in his mind. The small mirror in front of them, the one his mother had insisted looked good there in the living room, was perfect to watch her, watch how the muscles of her back flexed and then relax as she moved her hot, velvety mouth up and down his thickened length.

Watching her, feeling her talented mouth on him, he could barely hold back. She easily had him at his edge and when she looked up at him through her lashes, he was sure she knew it. He had told her to earn her next release and she certainly was doing so, lavishing attention to his erection like no one ever had before.

She knew it and she wanted him to fall over that edge so she did what she knew he needed. She sucked him faster, harder, and moaned deeply from around him, feeling all of him vibrate as he spilled in her mouth, whispering her name.

She only let go of him when his body went limp and the grip he had on her hair loosened. She had a smug, satisfied smile on her face. She has just made a man like him could fall apart in her hands so easily…

He had to be back on control, though, so he smile down again and tightened is grip on her hair once more, pulling lightly on it.

"Very good. Zip me up and then get up." He tugged on her hair, giving enface to his words and after zipping him up again she got up. "Aren't you a good, well-behaved little girl?"

She normally was but tonight she was definitely behaving very badly.

"I want something else from you, kitten."

Bella raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what he had in store for her next.

"What's that?" He didn't immediately answer her, choosing to lean in and lightly kiss her lips first.

"Move closer to the bedroom and I'll let you know exactly what I want." With a nod she began to move.

She walked in front of him to the bed and he took the opportunity to watch the way her hips swayed from side to side or the way her legs moved in such a hypnotizing way. Plus, with her skirt still pooled around her waist, he got a perfect view of her perky ass.

Once they were closer to the bed Edward directed her to the wall in front of it then took a few steps back, smiling at her.

Somehow she immediately knew what he wanted and his next words only confirmed her suspicions.

"Show me."

His voice was soft and as if commanded by it she leaned back against the wall, slowly took her corset off and with a deep breath let it fall to the ground.

She mostly kept her eyes cast down, not fully able to look at him yet. She was overwhelmed by sensations and contrary emotions. She wanted him, needed him and that need coursed through her body, mixing with the fear of rejection she still couldn't shake away, even though she knew he never rejected her. What if he didn't like what he saw? What if she wasn't good enough? What if…

He kept his attention on her, noticing how she still hadn't looked directly at him, how she seemed to be unsure, ashamed… She truly had no sense of her own beauty. She didn't see herself clearly, didn't realize how attractive she was.

He allowed his eyes to trail up and down her body as he let her know just how much he appreciated the sight he was greeting him with.

He slowly approached her as she pulled her skirt down her legs, and, after helping her take her panties off, leaned in, nuzzling her neck. She could keep her stockings on. It worked as a turn for him to take her when she was still wearing some piece of her clothes. He then started to whisper in her ear all she was making him feel, all the desire she has made come alive inside of him.

She listened to him, her body trembling with every one of his words. When he finished talking, all she could do was look up at him and smile.

With her completely naked in front of him he took the time to touch her soft skin. He caressed her stomach while nuzzling her cheek and her own hands moved to his neck as his inched up until they were cupping her full breasts.

He almost groaned at the fell and weight of her breasts on his hands. She looked up at him then.

"What is it?"

He smiled down at her while his pinching her hardened nipples between his fingers, making her gasp.

"You have great breasts."

"Hmm… Are you a breasts man, Mr. Vampire?" He had never thought about it before but apparently he was.

"I guess I am. Right now, we can definitely say I am."

He picked her up then, pressing her back to the wall, and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Her breasts bounced in front of him in this new position and he took advantage of it.

He licked, sucked and nibbled on her amazing breasts only letting go of them when she tugged on his hair, urging him to kiss her which he did with pleasure, shifting his attention to her neck when they both need to breathe.

The way she was purring, throwing her head to the side in order to give him a better access and holding on to him, only made his want for her grow stronger. He touched her, kissed her, rubbed his body against hers, thoroughly enjoying the way she responded to him or how he could tell she wanted him as much as he wanted her. With her legs around him, he could feel the wetness pooled in her center.

He was so hard already too… He needed to hold back, though. He wanted to please her at least once more before seeking his own release. He wanted to ear her moan and whimper again and again.

"Are you ready to move to bed, kitten?"

Her answer was immediate. She definitely was ready to move to bed.

"Yes!" He smiled at her eagerness and patted her ass once and setting her down.

"Then move. Lie down and touch yourself for me. Let me see how you pleasure yourself." That wasn't what she was expecting. She thought he would join her but instead of questioning him, she did as he asked once more.

She sat down on bed for a second in order to take her shoes off and then moved so she was lying. There was no point in taking her stockings off. Having him ravish her while she was still wearing those, as well as her mask, made everything even better.

She waited a second for his command that quickly came.

"Spread your legs, kitten. I want to be able to see every single one of your movements."

Bella raised an eyebrow at that and her breath caught as realization of what he wanted dawned on her. He wanted to see her pleasure herself.

The idea thrilled her more than she could have ever imagined and sent a shiver down her spine.

Looking at him, she slowly, almost shyly, moved a hand to her entrance, spreading her folds so she could rub her clit.

She used her other hand to cup one of her breasts and pinch the nipple. Edward's eyes never left her. He followed every single one of her movements, nodding in approval.

As he licked his lips she moved a finger inside of her, quickly followed by another one. She was quite wet already.

"That's it, baby. Show me how pleasure yourself."

Fueled by his words, Bella started to move her hips in rhythm with her fingers. "What are you thinking about, kitten? Are you imagining your fingers are my cock?"

She whimpered loudly because she was. She was close to her peak already.

Bella moved her hand back when she felt herself nearing her release. She wanted him to be the one to make her come and not herself and he knew that.

She watched as he walked towards the bed, stopping at the edge for a second, before kneeling down on it and grabbing her legs so he could pull them wide apart before he buried his face between them.

He moved so fast Bella was surprised by the feeling of his mouth and tongue licking her clean and she all but screamed in ecstasy.

All it took was three licks from his masterful tongue and Bella was coming hard, her whole body shaking with the sensations.

Edward kissed up her body while she came down from her high and nuzzled her neck before whispering on her ear.

"You're one of the tastiest things I ever tasted, kitten." She simply whimpered, not yet completely able to think clearly.

They had practically just started and she had already reached her release twice. She couldn't wait for what was to come next.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

A review for a teaser. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, how are you all? Ready for Halloween?

I hope you like this chapter. It is rated M, again!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

He kissed, touched and teased her until she couldn't handle it anymore. Until she was panting again as the heat pooled between her legs for the third time that night even though he was still completely dressed.

She needed him to do more than just stroke and kiss her, though. She needed him to move inside of her because she was sure he would make her feel things no man ever had before.

"Oh, I never thought I would ever say this but… I need you inside of me, Mr. Vampire." If he wasn't so aroused already he might have laughed at that.

Instead he simply smiled and decided he would tease her in a different manner. He needed to be inside of her as much as she needed him inside of her.. He got up and took his clothes off before moving to between her legs.

He suddenly realized they would probably need a condom for this and swearing moved so he could inspect the nightstand. He took a deep breathe in relief when he found a box of condoms inside one of the drawers. Did his sister always have every room in her house stacked with condoms? It was a daunting thought he quickly forced himself to forget.

He rolled a condom up his length and then made himself at home between his huntress legs again.

She smiled up at him as he took hold of her waist and leaned in to kiss her lips as he aligned himself with her. When she wrapped her arms around his neck he thrust forward, burying himself inside of her.

They both moaned deeply at the sensation of being joined like that and he gave her a few seconds to become accustomed to him as he himself enjoyed the way her walls molded tightly around his cock.

When she nodded he thrusted in and out of her, deeply and slowly, three or four times before pulling back. She moaned in frustration and he smiled. That was exactly what he wanted, to drive her crazy.

He wasn't so sure how long he would be able to control himself, she felt so incredibly good around him, but he wanted to tease her as much as possible. He wanted to see her trashing beneath him, moaning and begging for him.

He repeated his actions several more times and each time he thrusted a few times inside of her only to pull back way too soon and licked and sucked her lips and skin, Bella felt herself growing more and more crazy. She wanted him. She wanted him so much!

A strangled moaned left her mouth and Edward stopping sucking and nibbling on her left breast in order to look up at her.

"What is it, baby. What do you want?" She moaned again as Edward nibbled on her breast once more before moving so he could kiss her lips. "Tell me, baby, and I'll give it to you. You just have to ask nicely."

"I can't take more teasing."

"No? What do you want me to do then, kitten?" His tone of voice, low and full of meaning, made a shiver run down her spine as he rubbed his body against hers, urging her to ask for what she wanted.

"I want you. I want you not to stop." She was close to combusting already!

"Tell me more. I want to hear you say exactly what you want."

"I want you to fuck me. Please, fuck me, please." He chuckled, satisfied with the way the words had left her mouth and moved so he was kneeling down between her legs and patted her legs.

"Very well then, move then. Now."

She raised an eyebrow for a second. A change of positions? Well, that was interesting.

She watched as he sat down on the edge of the bed and then reached for her, urging her to move closer to him. She didn't know what he had in mind but she was definitely up for it.

He took a hold of her waist and maneuvered her until she was sitting on his lap, her back pressed to his chest and her legs spread wide. She had never had sex in that position but as he ran a hand down her stomach to her pussy so he could lead himself inside of her she immediately knew she could get used to being taken like that.

His hands didn't move back up her stomach. Even as he moved deeply inside of her, his hand remained between her legs, stroking her. His cock stretched her completely like this, hitting pleasurable spots inside of her she didn't even know existed.

All she could do as he wrapped an arm around her midsection and urged her to move on top of him was hold onto him and throw her head back.

This was definitely what she wanted. Him buried deep inside of her, pleasuring her like no one else had ever been able to.

Edward kissed and bit down on his kitten neck as they moved together and she squeezed him in the most amazing way possible.

He never though his night would end like this. He never thought he would be having the best sex of his life with a sexy stranger when he promised his sister he would show up at her party.

He would have to thank Alice for this somehow.

Wanting to touch more of the woman currently making him groan in pleasure he moved a hand up her stomach to cup her breast in it as she kept bouncing on his lap, taking all of his length inside of her.

He wanted to see her face. He wanted to pull her mask off and see her face but he was well aware their masks had to stay on. It was an unspoken rule between them, but if he wanted to enjoy the rest of the night with this girl – and he did – their masks had to stay on.

He basked in the feeling of her skin making contact with hers, of the weight of her full breast in his hand, of her hardened nipple teasing his open palm, of her tight and wet warm squeezing him…

He was close already. So very close!

He wanted her to reach her release before he did, though, so he once again made her move, changing their position.

He tightened his hold on her and got up, depositing her on the bed. She immediately understood what he wanted and got on her fours on the bed, giving her a perfect view of her perky ass as well as her pink, gloriously bare and glistening pussy.

He quickly got on his knees behind her grabbed her hips and… Oh, he couldn't help it. Not when she was on her fours for him, he just had to spank her round ass at least once.

The throaty moan that escaped her mouth the first time her hand made contact with her skin urged him to spank her ass again. She moaned loudly every time he slapped her ass - not with too much force since he didn't want to hurt her, but with enough force to make her feel the burn for a few seconds.

The way she was reacting to him made his cock twitch. He was so damn impossibly hard!

And she was clearly dripping wet. If she had been aroused before she was even more now. She apparently liked a good spanking.

"You like this, kitten, don't you? You like the feel of my hand making contact with your skin." Her purred yes was the best answer he could have asked for.

He took a hold of her hips again, aligned his body with hers and then bucked his hips forward, allowing only the tip of his erection to move inside of her at first. He moved slowly, almost painfully so, making them both moan at the sensation of being completely connected once again.

Her vampire held still for a few seconds allowing Bella to get used to having him inside of her once again- in another different position might she add – while running small circles on the skin of her waist with his thumb. Bella was glad for the moment as she got used to having him stretch her completely again.

When she was absolutely ready for more she bucked her hips back, moaning in pleasure as the man behind her groaned.

"Damn, you're so fucking tight in this position." Any comment she could possibly have to that came out of her mouth as a throaty moan as he urged her to start moving in rhythm with him.

This new position somehow allowed him to move impossibly deeper inside of her, hitting an extremely sensitive and pleasurable spot inside of her she didn't even know she had.

He alternated between moving almost completely out of her only to slam back inside and shallower thrusts that never failed to make them both moan. Bella was sure that if not for the loud music coming from downstairs, someone would have heard them already.

When their breathings hitched, Bella's vampire set an almost manic rhythm of moving in and out of her that had her fisting the sheets beneath her as she cried out in pleasure. He was hitting all the right places inside of her and the sensations coursing through her bodies were driving him absolutely crazy.

As they moved faster and faster, Edward knotted his hand on the huntress hair and her back immediately arched a little as he lightly pulled on her long hair while slamming inside of her.

The whole bed shook with the force of their movements but none of them seemed inclined to decrease their rhythm and much less stop. Not until they both reached their release, anyway.

It didn't take much longer for Bella to feel the knot of pleasure tightening in the pit of her stomach. She was precariously close to her release.

"This feels so fucking good, kitten. You're so tightly molded around me…"

Bella had to agree with him. It all felt so amazingly good!

As they kept on moving together her vampire tugged on Bella's hair while wrapping an arm around her midsection so he could make her move a little until her back was pressed to his chest. They never stopped moving and Bella held onto him as well she could.

He took advantage of the new position to bit down on Bella's neck and from that point on she was completely lost on the whirlwind of sensations and heat taking over her body as she reached her peak.

Edward felt her walls clench tightly around him and her released worked as a trigger for his own. They came crashing down together, whimpering and groaning loudly.

The force of his orgasm took Edward by surprise. His vision clouded and his heart pounded in his chest. His entire being responded to the kitten in his arms, making everything that much better.

He only let go of his kitten and stopped moving in and out of her when both their bodies lost some of their strength and they collapsed in the bed.

They lay on their backs, their breathings fast and shallow.

None of them said anything for a long while but Edward did move a little in order to look at the woman lying beside him and much to his delight she had a very satisfied smile on her face.

He was more than satisfied as well and, for some reason, he wanted her to know it.

"Well, Ms. Huntress, I have to say that was quite something!" Her answer to that was a quick, emphatic nod.

Yes, it had definitely been something!

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

A review for a teaser. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone! What's up?

Here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

More than one week passed since the day of the masquerade and still Bella couldn't stop thinking about the man she had spent the night with and the things she had done with him. Had let him do to her. Had done to him…

She still couldn't believe she had gotten involved like that without someone she didn't know! What had come over her? Whatever it was, Bella had to confess it had all been amazing. More than amazing even.

If only she could stop thinking about her mysterious vampire now! In a way it was a pity she didn't know who he was but then again, not knowing who he was had been exactly what made her feel bold enough to spend the night with him. Their masks had allowed her to let loose.

Alice, being Alice, had noticed Bella was distracted. She knew something had happened and Bella knew sooner or later she would end up telling Alice everything. She wanted to keep that night only for herself for a little bit longer, though.

If she asked, would Alice be able to tell her who her vampire was? There were a few guys dressed as vampire that night but everyone had been invited by Alice herself so maybe she could find out who Bella's vampire was.

Maybe Bella could, without giving away too many details, question Alice today during the dinner she was planning. Alice's brothers would supposedly be there and Alice wanted Bella to meet them. Alice was the kind of people who liked her people to get along and Bella was one of her people now.

Bella arrived at Alice's place early in order to help out. Alice had all under control, though, so there wasn't much to do and they ended up spending the evening talking. Alice talked a little bit about her brothers, her older brother's girlfriend and their friend Jasper, Alice hoped would come tonight. They all seemed like really nice people.

Alice's brothers also turned out to be extremely punctual. They both arrived exactly on time and much to Alice's delight Jasper arrived with them.

Introductions were made and Bella was delighted to find out they were indeed all very nice as well as beautiful.

Jasper was exactly Alice's type: tall and lean with blonde hair and the posture of a man who was sure of himself. Plus, he seemed as interested in Alice as she obviously was in him.

Emmett, Alice's older brother, wasn't as tall as Jasper but he was definitely bulkier. If Alice hadn't assured Bella he was just like a giant teddy bear, Bella might have been intimidated by the man.

She was definitely intimidated by Emmett's girlfriend, though. Rosalie was beautiful – there was no other way to describe her – and it was quite obvious she knew how good looking she was. It was hard not feeling intimidated by a woman like that.

None of the people she had just met held Bella's attention as much as Alice's other brother, though. Edward…

Edward was… Well, Bella couldn't really seem to be able to describe him. All she knew was that he was tall and lean. His green eyes were sharp and his messy bronze hair made her want to run her fingers through it just so she could see how soft his hair really was.

And then there was his smile… A smile that, for some reason, seemed extremely familiar. In fact, everything about Edward seemed extremely familiar. His smile, his hair, his body type, his smell, the way he was carried himself… _Where do you know him from, Bella? Where have you seen him before?_

The way he looked at her made her think he recognized her from somewhere as well. But where from? Had they really met before?

He smiled again, a crooked smile, and something clicked in Bella's brain. She suddenly was almost completely sure she knew why he seemed so familiar. She knew where she had seen him before.

Edward couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the beauty his sister had just introduced him to. She seemed familiar. So familiar…

Had they met before? He was sure they had. Everything about her made his body scream with recognition. He could swear he knew her intimately.

There was something about the way she looked and moved that…

_Fuck! I know where I know her from!_

He couldn't believe it! He had wanted to see her once more but he thought he would never meet her again and he wasn't sure he would've recognized her if he had. He had certainly recognized her, though and something told him she had recognized him as well.

His huntress had turned out to be his sister's friend. Wasn't the world a very small place? It was indeed and he was glad for that.

He could finally see his huntress face. Plus, he knew her name now and it fit her like a glove. She was beautiful. He knew that already but seeing her again, with no mask this time, only seemed to give enface to that fact.

All of him responded to the sight of Bella. He had to find a way of talking to her alone.

Gladly the chance to talk to her without any of his siblings and friends around to eavesdrop on them presented itself when Alice all but dragged everyone else to the kitchen so they could help her with the food. Well, Rosalie and Emmett were dragged. Jasper was all too willing to follow Alice.

Before Bella could walk to the kitchen as well, Edward moved behind her and leaned in so he could whisper in her ear. Her delectable smell immediately surrounded, making his mouth water and some very specific parts of his body respond to her.

Bella got up so she could walk to the kitchen and help Alice and the others but before she got too far she felt a presence behind her. A presence that leaned in and whispered in her ear making her shiver at the same time all her good parts stood up in attention.

"You know, I have to confess I liked your vampire huntress outfit very much. It fit your perfectly but the dress you are wearing now fits you just as perfectly."

Another shiver ran down Bella's back. Yes, it really was him. Her vampire… Alice's brother was her vampire! How had that happened? Of all the man in Alice's party that night Bella had actually slept with Alice's brother! Well, at least she knew his name now.

Bella looked down at the little black dress she was wearing. It had been chosen by Alice who had an amazing eye when it came to fashion. For some reason Bella was glad her vampire – Edward – liked it.

"You don't look bad yourself." Not bad at all. He looked incredibly good. He probably always did. "The vampire costume did suit you quite nicely, though."

Edward chuckled and leaned in again, nuzzling her earlobe with his nose. "Yes, it is you…" He stepped closer to her, pressing his back to her chest and a quiet sight escaped Bella's mouth. "You have the tightest, warmest, most delicious pussy I ever fucked, did you know that?"

If all her good parts had stood up in attention before, they were clapping in appreciation now.

Bella didn't say anything. She didn't know exactly what to say but Edward apparently did.

"I wasn't completely sure it was you but I thought I recognized you. Your mouth, hair, body…" His eyes trailed up and down the body in question, making her shiver once more.

What was it about him that made her react like that? What was it about him that made her act like she never had before?

"Yes. I thought I recognized you as well." She felt Edward nod once and then walk around so he was facing her.

He looked directly at her, smiling at her reaction.

"You're blushing!" I don't remember you blushing at all that night. And we did some things that would make a lot of people blush." His comment only made her blush harder.

"Yes, well…" She still wasn't sure what had gotten into her that night but she had feel bold and as sure of herself as she had ever been. "I guess the mask and the fact we didn't know each other worked as a disinhibiting."

"Yes, I know what you mean…" He had, apparently, felt unusually loose that night as well.

"I certainly didn't expect you to turn out to be my best friend's brother."

Edward chuckled and nodded at that.

"Yes, I know and yet, here we are!"

"Here we are…" Bella nodded as well and, feeling as bold she did the night she spent with him, looked directly at the man who made her feel so much and smiled. "So, I have the tightest, warmest, most delicious pussy you ever fucked?"

He stood there looking at her for a second and then laughed, leaning in closer to her. He smelled so good Bella just wanted to get lost in him again just like she did that night.

"Yes. I have to confess that night was the best night of sex I ever had. You're pretty amazing."

She tried to shrug nonchalantly and not blush again even thought that was one great compliment. One she had never received before.

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Ah, thank you! My ego needed that booster." Bella highly doubted that since she knew the man was pretty amazing. "Now, really, that night was pretty unforgettable."

"I know!" She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and what they had done that night. For some reason she wanted to be with him again. She wanted to experience all the feelings he awakened in her that night again. "Are… This is going to sound weird but are you in a relationship of some kind?"

"No, I'm not. I'm completely single."

"Good." That was very good. "So, what would you say to making another night unforgettable?"

She didn't know where the courage to ask him that had come from but she didn't regret her question, especially not when he smiled widely at her. Vixen Bella had apparently come out to play again. Who knew she had it in her to be like this when she wanted to? This was something she wanted to explore.

"I say I very much appreciate the fact you're taking control here. And I'm more than up to it, kitten. All I've wanted to do since I saw you here was drag you to a room and have my way with you."

Edward smiled down at Bella happy to find out they were both on the same page when it came to wanting to be together.

He couldn't help wanting to be with her again. He wanted to kiss, touch, nibble and lick every inch of her just like he had done that night. The fact he knew who she was now and could finally see her face didn't change the attraction he felt for her. In fact, it only made that attraction stronger.

What was happening with him? He had never felt like that before. He had never wanted to be with anyone as much as he wanted to be with her. He had never wanted to take a woman and make love with her over and over again like he wanted to now before.

There was something about Bella that pulled him in. He wanted to lean in right there in his sister's living room while she was in the kitchen with the other and just kiss Bella. Her full lips were practically begging him to nibble on them.

He knew that if he kissed her right now he wouldn't be able to stop at just one kiss, though. If the night they spent together only one week ago was any indication of it, he would want more and more. He would want to keep on kissing her while his fingers played with her hair and caressed her body, relishing on the soft feel of her skin.

Yes, Edward didn't know what was happening to him but he did know he wanted this girl like he had never wanted anything or anyone before. Luckily for him, she seemed to want him too.

She blushed when he told her how much he had enjoyed being with her and how good it had been to be buried deep inside of her but she had also very clearly told him she was interested in spending another night with him. If he was lucky maybe she would even agree to spend more than just one other night with him. He hoped so because he, somehow, was sure that only one more night with her wouldn't be enough.

She was both sweet and bold at the same time. For some reason, Edward already loved that about her. Plus, he already knew she could be a little vixen in bed.

He was sure that once they managed to be alone again, their night would be, once more, unforgettable.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

A review for a teaser. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! How are you all?

I hope you like this chapter and Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

It took Edward and Bella a while to be able to leave Alice's apartment after the dinner without looking suspicious since Alice sure did like to talk but they finally managed to get away around eleven at night.

They hesitated for a while in the building's entrance hallway, trying to decide what to do until they finally agree that going to Edward's apartment was a good idea. His apartment was closer and they didn't want to waste any time.

The foreplay between the two of them started in Edward's car when he inched his hand up Bella's leg, pulling the skirt of her dress up, until he was teasing the inside if her thighs with his long and extremely skillful fingers. In the elevator Edward pressed Bella against the glass wall and took the chance to thoroughly devour her lips until the doors opened and they hurried inside Edward's apartment.

Before Bella even had the chance to look around the living room, Edward had closed the door behind them and backed her up against a wall. His mouth practically devoured hers while his hands stroked every inch of her skin he had access to.

Bella immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his soft hair in a gesture that made Edward groan before pressing his body to hers more fully.

Edward kept her pinned to the wall while his mouth ravished her. He wasn't being overly gentle and Bella had to confess she liked it. She wanted him to thoroughly fuck her, just like he had done that other night they had spent together with no inhibitions or fears.

Edward nibbled and sucked on Bella's earlobe in a way that made her moan in appreciation while his hands moved up her body to cup her breasts in them. He could immediately tell the fabric of her dress was all that separated their skin. She wasn't wearing a bra and that only fuelled his desire.

She had wonderful breasts. They were round and perky and Edward was quite fascinated by them.

"You have amazing breasts, Bella. Did I tell you that the other night?" He kneaded her breasts while rocking his hips against her, earning another deep moan from her. "They're round and firm and just the right size… They're so perfect it makes me want to come all over them."

Bella shuddered. She never thought that could sound even remotely good and erotic but it did. He made her want to give him whatever he wished for.

"Is that what you want to do?"

He smiled at her question but shook his head.

"Not now but maybe later. I have other ideas when it comes to what we can do first." She was sure he did and she couldn't wait to find out what those ideas were. She thought about asking him what he had in mind but, for some reason, she was sure he would much rather just show her. The anticipation made her shiver.

Bella became more and more aroused as Edward kissed and touched her in all the right places. They quickly and easily got completely lost in each other.

Bella's hands made their way to Edward chest then to his stomach feeling all the muscles there before moving lower to his very fine ass, which she squeezed in an attempt to tug him impossibly closer to her.

He bit down on her lower lip as she did so and then pulled back a little, smiling down at her.

"You know, Bella, I thought I would never see you again after that night. I'm glad I was wrong, though."

"I thought the same. For me that night was this unbelievable and wild night I couldn't stop thinking about but thought would never repeat itself. I'm very glad, we're here, though. And I'm glad we're not wearing masks now. It's good being able to actually see your face."

"I know! I kept wanting to take your mask off that night so I could look at you." They both smiled at that and Edward leaned in to nibble on Bella's lower lip again before pulling back and winking at her. "We were pretty wild that night weren't we? Wild and naughty."

Bella nodded because they had indeed been and wild and naughty. So very naughty.

"Tell me something, Bella." Edward tangled his fingers on Bella's hair, making her tilt her head to the side so he could bit down on her neck, earning a whimper of pleasure from her. "Have you been naughty since that night?"

A shiver of pleasure and of desire ran down Bella's back at that. Dirty talking. Could she do this? She could at least try.

"Not really. I've been really well behaved lately. I'm planning of being very naughty again tonight, though." There was something about him that made her want to be exactly that. Naughty and bad and bold.

"Of course you are." One of Edward's hands moved down Bella's body so he could squeeze her ass while nibbling on her neck again. "You're a dirty girl, aren't you? And dirty girls like you can't help being bad."

She had never been bad or dirty in her life with the exception of the night they spent together. That night and tonight…

"Will you help me be good tonight or will you teach me how to be even naughtier?"

Edward's eyes sparkled with amusement and desire at her question. This would surely be a very interesting night.

"Hmm… Maybe a little bit of both." Bella raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly what that meant and Edward smiled. "Let's say that every time you misbehave I'll punish you until learn to be good."

A gasp escaped Bella's mouth at the same time her whole body shuddered. She couldn't help it; it was a natural reaction to what he did to her. He had her completely alert and ready just like that.

"For starters, I want to feel your amazing mouth on me, Bella." She knew what that mean and she was all too willing to please.

This had never been her favorite sexual act but she had enjoyed pleasuring him with her mouth the other night and she was sure she would enjoy it again.

She leaned in for a quick kiss before slowly dropping to her knees. She looked up at Edward through her eyelashes then almost as if she was waiting for him to tell her exactly what he wanted and how he wanted.

Well, if that was it. Edward was all for letting her know exactly what he wanted.

"I loved what you did the other night we were together. I want you to do it again. I want you to wrap your hot, full lips around my cock and suck me off. I want you to take all of me inside your talented mouth, Bella."

Bella moaned in appreciation and licked her lips before reaching for his pants. She very slowly and teasingly undid the button of his pants and then pulled the zipped down, releasing his erection from the confines of his clothes.

Edward actually hissed when Bella wrapped her hand around his impressive erection. He was almost completely hard for her already, something she appreciated very much.

She licked her lips once more before moving her hands to his waist and sticking her tongue out so she could slowly run it from his base to tip. Edward groaned as she did that and one of his hands all but flew to her head, urging her to take only his tip in her mouth, which she did while moaning a little.

Bella used her tongue to tease Edward's tip, taking more of him inside her mouth when his hips started to buck slowly. He was big and hard and surprisingly tasty.

Edward used the hand that was on Bella's head to tug on her hair lightly and urge her to start moving in time with his slow thrusts. She really did have an amazing mouth. Her full, soft lips and her talented mouth could make him go crazy. They were making him go wild already in fact!

As if she wanted to drive him beyond crazy, Bella took more of him in her mouth, moaning deeply from around him as her hand moved to his balls so she could squeeze them lightly, increasing the pleasure she was already providing him with.

Edward's free hand went to the wall behind Bella so he could steady himself as he neared his release. His body was actually trembling already.

"Fuck, Bella. Just like that, baby…" In response to him, Bella closed her mouth more tightly around him and started to bob it up and down his length.

He knew he wouldn't last for too long like this. Not when her mouth felt so good and she knew exactly how to push him over the edge.

Bella new that – she knew the effect she was having on him - and she loved the fact she could make Edward groan like he was doing. It more was empowering than she could have ever imagined.

Knowing he was too close already and not wanting to reach his release without her, Edward tightened his grip on Bella's hair and tugged on it making her look up at him through her long eyelashes while still sucking him.

"That's enough, Bella. Come here, baby."

Bella obediently let go of him with a pop but not before sucking him once more, making his vision actually blur for a second. She then placed an open mouth kiss on his tip and each of his balls and slowly got up, smiling widely at him.

It was obvious she knew how much she could affect him and that made her incredibly smug. Edward could live with that. She did have an amazing mouth, after all.

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Edward crushed his lips to hers, pressing her against the wall once more.

When they pulled back for air, he trailed his lips down to throat, nibbling and sucking on the skin there.

"You're amazing, Bella. You really are." Before she could do anything but sigh his mouth had claimed hers again in a deep kiss at the same time his hands tugged on her dress until her breasts were revealed to him.

One more tug and, in a matter of seconds, her dress was on the ground, pooling at her feet and she was standing in front of him wearing only her black panties.

In a matter of seconds his hands were on her skin again, caressing and teasing and making pleasure shoot through her whole body. They kept on kissing while Edward's fingers brushed her breasts, urging her to greedily suck on his tongue. Her reward for that was a deep groan from Edward who nibbled on her lower lip before turning his attention to her neck and then lower.

He dropped his head to her breasts and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking greedily on it while pinching her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her muscles tensed and Bella couldn't help but moan loudly as all the heat coursing through her body traveled down and pooled between her legs.

She tried to rub her thighs together but the only served to increase the throbbing between her legs. When Edward placed his leg between hers, brushing her warm center she all but purred in delight.

Her movements became a little erratic after that as she tried to touch every inch of Edward she had access to. His strong back, his chest, his stomach…

She moved her hand lower so she could cup his erection, taking advantage of the fact his pants' zipper and button were still undone. He was hard for her. He was as hard as she was wet.

As if wanting to make sure she was indeed completely wet for him, Edward slipped a hand between Bella's quivering thighs.

His long, talented fingers immediately found her warm center. As Bella grabbed onto Edward's shoulder for support he pushed her panties aside and moved his fingers over her sensitive bundle of nerves, applying a delicious pressure that made her cry out in pleasure. It all felt so damn good!

Edward groaned in appreciation when his fingers touched Bella's warm center. She was wet and swollen and completely ready for him. He slowly stroked her a few times, enjoying the way her breathing hitched and her lips parted, before moving his fingers inside of her and using his thumb to keep on teasing her sensitive and engorged clit.

Her grip on him tightened and she couldn't do anything else but moan and enjoy the waves of pleasure coursing through her whole body. The way he kept on sucking on her breasts while moving his fingers in and out of her pussy was sure to drive her crazy and provide her with a very intense orgasm.

When she was dangerous close to her release, though, Edward straightened and leaned in to kiss her mouth. That hand that was between her legs stopped moving but before Bella had the chance to complain she realized Edward had stopped so he could pull her panties down her legs and she gladly stepped out of them once they hit the floor.

Now she was standing there completely naked while he was still fully dressed. His pants were open, sure, but he still had them on. There was just too many clothes between them still.

She tugged on his shirt and Edward quickly understood what she wanted. He took his shirt off and threw it to the side, pressing his naked chest to hers and making her sigh in appreciation.

He then pulled his pants down then and grabbed her waist while she ran her hands up and down his stomach, feeling the muscles there clench and then relax at her touch.

Suddenly, just like that, as if she weighted nothing, he boosted her up. Her shoes fell from her feet and for a second she almost panicked. She had never had sex like this – up against a wall - before. How was she supposed to be able to do it like this? She couldn't touch the ground and was completely dependent on his ability to hold her up!

Before she could really freak out, though, Edward lowered her on his thick erection, making her gasp at the feeling of him moving slowly inside of her, spreading her open completely. All she could think once he was inside of her was about how he filled her to the brick, about how good it all felt and about the fact he seemed to be able to hit all the exact right places inside of her without even trying.

He kissed her deeply then and once he started moving, his eyes locked on hers. Bella automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to move impossibly deeper inside of her.

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek and then her mouth again as he picked up pace, swallowing Bella's moans and cries of pleasure and passion. Bella held tightly onto him for the pleasure ride and what a ride it was!

It didn't take long for both of them to near their releases. Their rhythm kept on increasing, even when it seemed it was impossible, until they were both panting and moaning each other's names in between gasps.

Bella gave in completely to the sensations assaulting her body. Sensations Edward was providing her with. Edward moved fast and deep inside of Bella, taking everything she had to give him. Her body was in sensory alert and responded to every single one of Edward's touches, even the lightest of them.

She came with a loud cry she was sure Edward's neighbors could hear. She didn't care about it, however. In that moment she only cared about the two of them and what they were doing.

Edward seemed to reach his peak at the same time Bella did. She felt his fingers sink in the skin of her ass as he reached his own release and fought to keep her steady.

He buried his face on her neck then and kept on moving in and out of her, more slowly now, giving them both the opportunity to ride out the waves of their releases. Only when his arms started to shake did Edward allow Bella to unwrap her legs from around him so he could lower her to the floor. The moment her feet hit the floor Bella leaned in against the wall again, using it to support herself.

Edward kissed her and kept caressing her skin until they both stopped panting for air and regained some of the ability to think straight again.

They kissed once more before Edward pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against Bella's. She looked incredibly cute all flushed and hot. He nuzzled her nose and smiled widely, more than satisfied after what they had just done.

"Are you okay, honey?"

Bella nodded. She was more than okay. She had just had amazing sex while pressed up against a wall with a man she thought she would never see again. Yes, she was definitely more than okay.

"That was amazing." Edward nodded in agreement and nuzzled her nose again.

"It definitely was. We never made it to the bed, though. I planned on taking you to bed, undressing you slowly and having my wicked way with you. I just couldn't control myself, though. I simply had to have you."

Bella smiled at that. She enjoyed knowing he couldn't wait to have her. It was more than obvious she couldn't seem to control herself when he was near either. It was good to know the feeling was mutual.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him, relishing on his close proximity.

"You know, I wouldn't say no if you tried to take me to bed right now."

"No?" She shook her head. "Well, that's good to know, Ms. Swan. Very good indeed."

Bella smiled once more but before she could think about saying anything else Edward had gathered her in his arms again and was caring her to his room.

Once there he dropped her to bed and quickly covered her body with his as their mouths found each other in a hungry kiss. They spent the rest of the night and next day's morning in that bed, talking, kissing, touching and rediscovering each other's bodies over and over and over again.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

As always, a review for a teaser. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! How are you all?

Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

When the morning came Edward and Bella were still in his bed, wrapped around each other, recovering from their late night activities.

Edward was lying on his back while Bella lay on her side, her head resting on Edward's chest, her hand resting on his stomach and her fingers caressing his skin. She was tired but she was also very comfortable and satisfied. As satisfied as she had even been.

She sighed in contentment once while cuddling closer to Edward, who smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you okay?"

Bella almost laughed at his question. She was feeling absolutely incredible!

"Okay, doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now! I feel amazing right now."

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of her head again, wrapping his arms around her waist most tightly.

"Yes, I do too. Being with you is quite something." Yes, that was one way of putting it.

Bella allowed her hand to move up Edward's stomach to his chest as she sighed again, burying her face on his neck so his delectable smell surrounded her before she spoke.

Her breath tickled Edward's neck, making his whole body break into all kinds of pleased reactions. She had all of him responding eagerly to her without even trying.

"You know, Edward, I still can't believe what we did in that party. I almost can't believe what we did just now! It's all just so incredibly unlike me! I mean, don't get me wrong, being with you is amazing but I just…"

Bella broke off but Edward didn't need her to complete her sentence. He felt the same way and it was hard to explain it – explain the way she affected him and he reacted to her.

"It's okay, Bella. I know exactly what you mean."

Bella moved a little in Edward's arms to look up at him. Did he really? Did he really understand what she meant?

"Do you?"

Edward's hand moved up and down Bella's side, making goose pumps cover her skin, as he nodded.

"Yes, I do. I don't normally jump into bed with a girl I just met. I'm actually not into casual sex at all."

"Well, you didn't seem to have a problem with it that night and today."

"Yes. What can I say? You bring up something in me. I see you and all I want to do is touch you and be with you." As if to give enface to his words his hand moved lower until it was cupping her ass, urging her to move until she was lying on top of him, their bodies perfectly aligned again.

Edward's hands moved up her body then , caressing her skin until he was cupping her face and could pull her down for a kiss.

"You know, Bella, I was thinking…" Bella made a face and Edward raised an eyebrow at that. "What?"

"You were thinking. Is that a good thing?" It was obvious she was trying to tease her but Edward decided to swat her ass playfully anyway, making her gasp in surprise.

"Behave, Ms. Swan." Bella giggled and nodded but not before brushing her body against Edward's in a less than innocent way that made him groan. She was a little vixen indeed. "Now, as I was saying… We seem to understand each other extremely well in bed, right?"

"I think that's the understatement of the year but yes, we do seem to understand each other pretty well in bed."

Edward smiled at that because it was indeed an understatement and then went on.

"So, what do you say of testing our chemistry out of bed? Do you want to go out with me?"

"Go out with you as in a date?" Edward tucked a fallen strand of Bella's hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Yes, exactly as in a date. Something tells me we will be as compatible out of bed as we are in. I think there's something between us, something that can be special." More than special even. Edward was sure they would be good together. The strength of the attraction he felt for her had to mean something.

Bella smiled down at Edward and, while biting down on her lower lip, nodded.

"Yes. I would love to go out with you, Mr. Cullen. In a date."

Edward smiled as well and before Bella even knew what was happening she was lying on her back once more with a very strong and once more visibly excited man hovering over her.

Her body trembled in anticipation and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

It seemed like they, gladly, were not done with their activities yet…

They scheduled their dinner date for the next weekend and on Friday night Edward picked Bella up and they drove to a nice, little Italian restaurant Edward knew. It was a little out of the way but it was definitely worth the car drive.

The place was indeed small, cozy and charming and they both felt completely comfortable and at ease there. It was the perfect place for their first official date.

They enjoyed each other's company and none of them could help but smile widely during the whole dinner. They were happy and it clearly showed.

When they came out of the restaurant the sun had already set, giving way to the moon. Bella wrapped her coat around her, protecting herself against the cold, while smiling up at Edward.

"Thank you for the dinner, Edward. It was lovely. And the company wasn't so bad either."

Edward smiled at that while shrugging nonchalantly.

"Ah, thank you. I enjoyed the dinner as well. I enjoyed the company even more, though." It was Bella's turn to smile and maybe even blush a little as well.

Edward smiled once more when Bella blushed and took a step closer to her, taking a hold of her coat and pulling her a little closer to him, enjoying her proximity. He couldn't resist her when she blushed. She was just too perfect so he leaned in to nuzzle her nose with his own. He enjoyed the feel of her close to him, the softness of her skin, her wonderful intoxicating smell.

He didn't want to let her go. He wanted her close for as long as possible. Maybe even forever if she would let him.

He kissed the tip of her nose, watching as she wrinkled it, and then spoke again.

"Bella? Do you want to go back to my apartment? Spend the night?" Bella stood still for a second before shaking her head.

"No." Edward raised an eyebrow, wondering why exactly she had said no. He was sure she would agree to spend the night with him making love.

"No?"

Bella shook her head again, not giving away her thoughts and intentions.

"No. This is our first date, Edward. If I go to your apartment with you, you'll just think I'm easy and I don't want that." The smile on her face and the tone of her voice let him know she was teasing him and Edward couldn't help but to smile back while moving his hands to her waist so he could pull her even closer to him.

"Of course! I'm just… I don't know what I was thinking!" Bella giggled as he leaned in to nuzzle her cheek in a way that made her want to crawl inside of him.

"Do you know what I'm easy enough to ask for now, though?"

It was Edward's turn to shake his head.

"No. What?"

"A kiss." Edward immediately leaned in, slowly kissing her in a way that made her knees go weak, before pulling back and tucking a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Tonight was amazing, wasn't it?" Bella simply nodded. "I was right when I told you I was sure we would be as compatible out of bed as we are in."

"I know and we really are, aren't we?"

"We are." More than compatible even. They seemed to be perfect together. "So, considering we are that amazing together I think we can say we're going steady for now on, no?"

Bella couldn't fight the mile wide smile that appeared on her face at that. She didn't want to fight the smile off anyway.

"Yes, I think we could definitely say that."

Edward smiled as well, leaning in to capture Bella's lips between his in a deep kiss. When they pulled back for air Bella searched for Edward's hand and tugged on it gesturing for his car.

"Come on, Edward let's go." Edward raised an eyebrow at that. Go where?

"Let's go where?"

"To your apartment, of course."

"But I thought you didn't want to seem that easy in our first date."

Bella shrugged nonchalantly and smiled.

"I didn't but that was before we decided we are going steady. Now that we're together I can be as easy as I want to. Aren't you lucky?" Edward couldn't help but laugh as Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, what do you say Mr. Cullen? Will you take me to your apartment and spend the rest of the night ravishing me or not?"

In answer to her question, Edward tightened his grip around Bella's waist and leaned in to kiss her before speaking.

"For the record, you don't ever have to ask twice for that, Bella."

Edward did indeed take Bella to his apartment, which had become their favorite meeting place, and they did, as it was expected, spend the whole night in bed tangled in the sheets.

They couldn't seem to have enough of each other, no matter how much they kissed and touched and got tangled in one another.

When the morning came next day Bella was jolted awake from a very pleasant dream by the sound of her cellphone ringing. She had no idea what time it was and for a second she felt disoriented, not knowing where she was. The weight of Edward's arm thrown around her waist and his head resting on her chest reminded her of exactly where she was and with who. Bella couldn't help but to smile at the knowledge Edward and her had spent yet another night together. She hoped there were many more to come.

As much as she wanted to ignore it, her cellphone on the night stand kept on ringing. Whoever was calling her, wasn't about to give up. She would have to pick it up.

As she moved to grab her cellphone Edward did as well, scooting down her body with a satisfied sigh until he was resting his head on her stomach.

Without checking who was calling her, Bella answered the phone, still a little sleepy.

"Hello."

"Hey, Bella. How are you this lovely morning?" Alice's chipper voice asked her from the other side of the line. It was incredible how Alice could sound so excited and cheerful first thing in the morning. It was a talent

"Alice? What time is it?"

"It's eleven. Are you still sleeping? You didn't forget about our lunch date, did you?" Eleven? Bella couldn't believe it was eleven already. She rarely slept until that late. Of course she was quite exhausted when she went to sleep last night and it was way past two in the morning then.

"No, of course I didn't, Alice. I'm just running a little late. I overslept." The truth was, she had indeed forgotten all about her lunch plans but she had agreed to meet Alice a few days ago so she would, even if she was a little late.

"Well, that's certainly a first for you. You never sleep until late. Let's delay our lunch date one hour, then. I'll meet you in front of Daisy's at one, okay? Does that work for you?"

"Yes, it does. It all sounds good. I'll meet you there." After some quick some talk Alice said her goodbyes and hung up.

Bella sighed and placed her cellphone back on the nightstand looking down at Edward who tightened his grip on her before sighting as well. He was awake already as well, even though he seemed reluctant to move.

"I'm still half sleeping but I really do hope that wasn't my sister trying to get you out of the house."

Bella ran her fingers through Edward's messy hair once before nodding.

"It was. I'm supposed to go meet her for lunch."

Edward groaned deeply, hiding his face on Bella's smooth stomach for a second. He was very comfortable where he was. His sister should not be able to get his girlfriend out of bed when he was as comfortable as he was, especially not this early in the day.

"I hate her! I had a great plan for today. I was going to keep you in bed the whole day." Sleeping, talking and, of course, making love…

"Well I do have to meet her today but tomorrow is Sunday. We can spend the whole day in bed tomorrow if you want."

"We can and we will. No one, not even Alice, is taking you away from me tomorrow."

Bella couldn't help but to smile at both the sleepy and the undisputable tone of Edward's voice. It seemed like he really did want to keep her in bed with him, which was a good thing because she liked being in bed with him very much. Very much indeed.

"You know, we'll eventually have to tell Alice about us now that we're officially dating and everything."

Edward smiled at the tone of Bella's voice as she said that. She liked knowing they were officially a couple now and so did he.

He looked up at her and nodded.

"I know and we will but let's do it together. I want to see the look on the pixie's face when she realized her brother and her friend got together without her having to interfere. I can imagine her reaction already."

"Edward? Do you think she'll be okay with it?" Bella was almost sure Alice would but she couldn't help feeling a little insecure all of the sudden.

"Yes, I'm sure she will. She will be surprised but you know how she is. Her matchmaking self will be very pleased, I'm sure. We have nothing to worry about."

Bella nodded as Edward rested his head on her stomach once more. He was right, Alice would be surprised and probably freak out a little at first but she would also be happy. The pixie, as Edward said, would love this twist. She would love knowing Edward and Bella met at her masquerade party and got together even though they didn't know who each other was.

Of course she would yell at Bella for not telling her anything about hooking up with a mysterious guy at her party right away but she would soon forget and get over that small detail. Plus, Bella was sure Alice wouldn't want to her all the sordid details of Bella's encounters with the pixie's brother.

Bella turned her attention back to Edward who was still half-asleep and looked extremely comfortable using her stomach as an improvised pillow.

His hair was sticking out in every each way and she couldn't help but to run her fingers through it once more, making him groan in appreciating and nuzzle his face against her stomach.

Even in the morning, he looked sinfully good. It should be forbidden to look as good as he did.

"You know, Edward, you look very cute all sleepy."

Edward lifted his head from Bella's stomach so he could look up at her again.

"I look cute?"

"Yes, very cute. I probably look like a mess now, thought."

Edward shook his head at that.

"Well, your hair is a mess but you actually look very cute as well. Sexy even…" So sexy he couldn't help but lean in and kiss the valley between her breasts, covered only by his shirt. A shirt his hands started to push up her body so he could get her all naked for him again.

Bella stopped him before he could reach his goal, though. It was past eleven in the morning already and she was already late. At this rate she would never meet Alice in time.

"No, no, Edward! Don't start that. I'm later already and I still need to go take a shower and then go to my apartment so I can change…"

Edward groaned and moved a little so he could nuzzle Bella's neck.

"Oh, now you've done it, Bella! I just imagined you all naked and wet and slippery." Only the thought of her in that shower had his whole body reacting. "Can I join you in that shower?"

"Well, that depends. Are you going to behave, Mr. Cullen?"

Edward did his best to look innocent even though both he and Bella knew the last thing he was in that moment was innocent.

"Definitely. I always behave!"

Bella raised an eyebrow at that, letting him know she didn't fully believe that, but smiled and nodded anyway.

"Okay, then. Let's go take our shower." Edward nodded and as Bella got up he reached for the condom box on the night stand. A box they had bought last night and was already more empty than full. At the rate they were going they might as well invest in a family size box.

Bella immediately raised an eyebrow as Edward grabbed a condom.

"Edward? What exactly are you doing?"

"Me? Well, I'm just being responsible here."

Bella placed her hands on her waist, trying to look somewhat annoyed.

"Responsible? I thought you said you were going to behave."

"I am! You and I just have different interpretation of what behave means." Did they now? She should have known a shower could never be just a shower with Edward present. She didn't have a problem with that. None at all, in fact!

"I see…" She smiled and reached for Edward as he got up as well. "You have no shame, Mr. Cullen. Come on. Shower."

Edward was all too happy to comply and picking Bella up, headed for the bathroom where he intended to make her shower a very interesting one.

As it was expected, Bella ended up being late for her lunch with Alice, who could immediately tell something was up.

It was impossible to hide whatever it was from Alice!

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

A review for a teaser. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, how are you all?

Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

Bella managed not to tell Alice about her relationship with Alice's brother. She and Edward had agreed they would let her know about it together, after all. Bella just wasn't completely comfortable with the occasion Edward had chosen to let, not only Alice but his whole family, know about his relationship with Bella.

It was Edward's father's birthday dinner and Edward had told his family he would take someone with him to the party. That someone was Bella and she couldn't be more nervous with the prospect of already being introduced to his parents. They had been dating for only over a month, after all.

This seemed to be important to Edward, though and Bella was sure his parents would be lovely. She just couldn't help being nervous.

Bella ran her hands down her dress, smoothing the fabric and then looked up at Edward who was waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"How do I look?"

Edward's answer was immediate because she did look extremely good. That black dress she was wearing had all his good parts extremely interested.

"You look absolutely perfect! Plus, if your goal by wearing that dress is to make me painfully hard just by looking at you, you've definitely succeeded."

Bella rolled her eyes at that but couldn't help smiling and enjoying the fact he liked what she was wearing.

"I'm serious, Edward. I want your parents to like me."

"They will, Bella. You don't have anything to worry about. You already know my siblings and they couldn't like you more. The same will happen with my parents, you'll see."

"Your brother is taking his girlfriend – Rosalie – to the dinner, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." Bella nodded.

"Alice will take Jasper as well, right?

"Yes. That relationship really did work out, hum? Poor Jasper. His under the pixie's influence now. She has all the power over him!" Bella couldn't help but to smile at that.

"Does Alice know you talk about her like that?"

"Of course not. She would rip my head off if she did. And I happen to know you like my head." Edward approached Bella while talking and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her chest to his.

"What head are we talking about here exactly?"

For a second Edward just looked at Bella before throwing his head back and laughing hard.

"Wow, look at that! Vixen Bella has come out to play! I love when that happens."

"Oh well... It's your fault, you bring out the worst in me, I guess. Or the best depending on how you look at it." Edward winked at her, letting her know he thought it was the best.

"You really are beautiful, did you know? Have I told you that already?" Bella smiled at Edward's questions, allowing him to lean in and kiss her deeply.

Needless to say they came incredibly close to arriving late for Edward's father birthday dinner…

Edward's parents' house was in a word: striking. Everything from the beautiful gardens to the house itself was just perfect. Bella couldn't be more impressed and nervous as well.

She wanted this people to like her because she was already sure she would like them.

Edward could tell Bella was extremely nervous and so he smiled down at her while knocking on his parents' door. She didn't need to be nervous. Everyone would love her, he was sure.

Alice opened the door to them, obviously surprised to see Bella standing there besides Edward. Edward had told her he would bring someone with him today but she clearly wasn't expecting that person to be Bella. It had to be a first. Alice always seemed to know everything!

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Alice looked between Edward and Bella clearly not yet understanding what was going on. "Edward? You two came together?"

Edward nodded gesturing for the living room where Bella could see several people were looking at them.

"Let us come in Bella and I will explain everything." Alice jumped slightly almost as if she wasn't aware she was blocking the entrance.

"Oh, yes. Of course."

Alice took a step back and Edward placed his hand on the small of Bella's back, encouraging her to step inside. She did so, smiling nervously at the people in the room. Edward's family.

Edward closed the door behind them and, not wanting to lose any time, stepped closer to Bella again and smiled at his family. All of them were clearly wondering what was going on.

"I know most of you already know each other but… Mom and dad, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, that's my mother Esme and my father Carlisle. You already know Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice of course." Emmett winked at Bella while his mother smiled widely. It was clear she was about to say something but Alice beat her to it.

"Your girlfriend? Bella is your girlfriend? How the hell did that happen and why exactly am I just learning about it now? Bella?"

Bella took a deep breath facing Alice. She knew Alice would be surprised and would probably know how the hell Edward and her had gotten together in the first place.

"Do you remember that party you hosted? The one that was a masquerade ball?"

"Yes, of course. You disappeared during the party. Both of you did, actually."

"Yes, I disappeared because I met Edward and we started talking and…" Bella decided to leave things at that. No one needed to know what Edward and she did that night after talking.

"You hooked up with my brother the night of my party?"

"Well, I didn't know who he was. I only found out he was your brother about a week after the masquerade when you invited us all to dinner…"

Edward nodded besides Bella and smiled down at her.

"Yes. I didn't know who Bella was either but after the dinner in your house we talked and started seeing each other and things just developed from there. We're in love." Bella and Edward smiled at each other because that was definitely the truth. They were in love.

Alice seemed to ponder that information for a little while before she shook her head and then broke into a mile wide smile.

"That's all so surreal and… Amazing! Just amazing! My brother and my best friend are dating each other! How cool is that?" Before either Edward or Bella could say anything Alice had launched herself at them and was hugging them both.

Bella couldn't help but to laugh at that. She was afraid of what her friend's reaction would be and knowing Alice supported Bella's relationship with Edward was a great relief.

Alice's hug went on until Edward's mother decided to step in.

"If you're quite done now, Alice I would also like to say hello and hug my son and his beautiful girlfriend."

And just like that, with a few simple words and a hug from Edward's mother and a warm smile from his father Bella felt immediately comfortable with them. They welcomed her right in.

Bella really had nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think?<p>

A review for a teaser. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!

As, I said before this is the alst chapter of this short story. I hope you liek it and thank you for reading it! :=

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

Edward's parents really did turn out to be great – amazing even. They made Bella feel comfortable and Esme couldn't be happier with the fact Edward had brought his girlfriend for dinner. Bella couldn't have liked Edward's family any more than she did and was extremely happy with the fact they had welcomed her right in.

After dinner, everyone gathered outside in a beautiful garden Esme was responsible for and spent more than an hour simply talking until Edward decided he should show Bella the house, including his old bedroom.

Everything – every room - was lovely but what really impressed Bella was the library. Edward had to leave her there for a little while when his father called him and she couldn't have been happier. Carlisle's library was amazing. She could practically live there if he would let her.

Edward could immediately see Bella felt in her element in the library and he left her there for some time while he talked with his father. When he stepped back into the room, Bella was too engrossed in all the books in front of her to notice him, which gave him the perfect opportunity to surprise her.

He walked towards her and very slowly, very smoothly even, slipped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and biting her neck like he always liked to, in that way he knew made her moan.

She gasped surprised and then immediately aroused as he bit down on her neck. He knew just how to get her all worked up. He made it all seem so simple.

As he ravished her neck with his lips and teeth, his hand made its way slowly up her stomach so he could cup a breast in it and then moved to her shoulder, pulling the strap of her dress down, exposing the breast he had just cupped and kneaded.

She wasn't wearing a bra and he had to confess he liked that. She was out to tease him and drive him crazy, that was the only explanation he could find.

He knew this was dangerous, they could be caught by one of his parents or their guests but he didn't care. He wanted her now. He had made sure the door was closed and he just wanted her. He had realized he wanted her the moment he had stepped into the library and saw her completely entranced by all the books there.

"I want you right now and right here, Bella." She shook her head.

"Edward, we can't. We're in your parents' library…" Bella hoped reminding Edward of exactly where they were: his parent's library on their home would make them both realize they shouldn't even be thinking about getting intimate there but her planned completely backfired. She quickly found herself giving in a little more with every single one of his persuasive and intoxicating touches, caresses and kisses.

Turning around in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep, possessive kiss, letting him lead her to the most secluded spot of the library just in case and push her against a bookshelf, her back pressed to his chest.

Bella hummed in contentment as Edward kissed her cheek and ran his hands up her thighs to her hips, pulling the skirt of her dress up so he could caress her soft skin. He could immediately tell that all she was wearing underneath that dress was a tiny thong that barely covered her. Edward groaned. Was that an incredible and impossible to refuse invitation or what?

Bella definitely knew how to drive him completely crazy.

Edward pulled the skirt of Bella's dress higher until it was pooling around her waist and her round and perky ass was exposed to him. He squeezed it while nibbling on Bella earlobe.

He never thought he would be doing this in his parent's library when he showed it to Bella but he couldn't say he regretted this little twist and judging by the whimper that escaped her lips neither did Bella.

As Edward nibbled and sucked on her earlobe Bella closed her eyes and bucked her hips back in Edward's direction. She was practically trembling with need and in anticipation of what they were doing already.

It was dangerous – they could be caught at any moment – but Bella had to confess that thrilled her somehow. She wanted Edward to take her right there and then. Fortunately for her, the way Edward was kneading her ass and ravishing her neck, let her know he wanted that as well.

Wanting to tease him as well, Bella moved a little and placed her right hand on Edward's tight, very slowly trailing it up until she was cupping his erection through the fabric of his pants. Edward couldn't help but to moan when she did that, pressing almost impossibly closer to her.

Bella smiled a little at that and took her hand back, placing it in the bookshelf in front of her. She then leaned in slightly in the direction of the bookshelf, making sure her ass brushed against Edward's straining erection.

"Are you okay there, Edward? I would have thought you had enough of this last night, no?" Oh, she wanted to play!

Well, if she wanted to play, Edward was all for it. He wanted to play as well.

He lightly slapped her ass, making her jump slightly in surprise and then moved his hand up her stomach, stopping just below her breast.

"I'm more than okay here, Bella and you know I can never have enough of you, my kitten." He sucked on her earlobe once more before using his free hand to very slowly start pulling Bella's thong down her creamy legs.

When her panties hit the floor he set out to accomplish the task of pulling down the other strap of her dress down until both of her breasts were exposed. He then cupped her full breasts in his hands, making them jump up and down slightly as she moaned louder than she probably should have. She couldn't control herself, though. She loved it when Edward played with her breasts, cupping them, making them jump a little and pinching her nipples. It made her stomach knot with desire.

Edward knew Bella liked the way he lavished attention to her breasts and he had to confess he was quite fascinated by them. He absolutely loved her breasts. They were just the right size and if he could, he would gladly spend the whole day just playing with them. Just that thought was enough to get him even harder.

Edward took his time running his hand along every inch of Bella's skin he could reach before resting his right hand beneath her navel. Kissing her neck he very slowly ran that hand down to between her legs, which immediately parted a little more for him, and traced her slick entrance with his finger.

Bella's whole body shook and trembled when he did so – more and more heat pooling right there between her legs.

A moan escaped Bella's lips and Edward wrapped his left arm strongly around her midsection so he could keep her in place while he traced her entrance once more, exerting a little more pressure this time.

As Bella whimpered again, Edward inserted a long, skilled finger inside her, only to take it back right after. She was so wet already! Wet, warm and tight just like Edward liked it. Bella was as ready for this as he was.

Once again Edward traced her warm pussy with his finger, enjoying the way Bella's breathing hitched every time he did so, before taking his hand back and placing it on her waist.

Bella looked over her shoulder at Edward when he did so and sent him a look that clearly let him know he was expected to go on touching her and not stop. The look on her face screamed arousal. She wanted Edward to touch her again. She wanted him inside of her, skillfully leading her to that delicious edge.

Edward smiled at that and whispered in her ear, making goose pumps cover all of her skin.

"You're so damn wet already, baby. Are you ready for me? Are you all ready for me to take you?" He knew she was but he still loved seeing her reaction when he talked like that to her. A little dirty talking did wonders to Bella. She truly was a little minx.

She moaned once again and nodded a few times before speaking.

"Yes, Edward. When am I not completely ready for you?"

It was Edward's turn to groan at that. He liked hearing her voice what he already knew was true. They seemed to always be completely ready for each other, after all.

"I love how warm and wet you are already, Bella."

"It's your fault. You do that to me. You can always get me like this almost without trying. I'm constantly wet for you, Edward."

Edward groaned again while pulling the skirt of her dress up once again until her ass was showing and he could squeeze it just like he had done earlier. He loved her perky as just as much as he loved her amazing breasts.

"Bend over for me then, love. I want to take you like this. Make you mine right here and now." Bella smiled at that and wiggled her against Edward's erection, making him groan loudly.

Bella surely knew just what to do to drive him crazy! They would both have to control the volume of their moans and groans, though, or else they would probably be caught and that was something Edward definitely didn't want to happen. It was one thing knowing they could be caught but it was another completely different thing being caught. He liked the danger but he didn't want to have to deal with the consequences of being caught by his parents while fucking his girlfriend.

"Bend over, hum?"

"Yes. Bend over for me, baby."

Bella smiled again but shook her head slightly.

"I think you're still wearing too many clothes, Edward. Maybe you should get rid of you pants first, no?"

Edward couldn't help but to chuckle at that. Bella seemed to want to get him naked pretty quickly.

"Don't worry about that, baby. I'll get rid of my clothes when I think the time is right. I want you to bend over a little more first, though."

Gripping the bookshelf in front of her a little harder, Bella very slowly bent over a little more until her ass was sticking up in the air for Edward. He kept his hands on her waist while she did so, enjoying the show she was providing him with more than he could even begin to express.

He then took the opportunity to slap Bella's ass again, with a little more force this time but not enough to hurt her, and then proceeded to caress the skin he had just slapped to soothe it.

"You have the most amazing ass, Bella. Have I ever told you that before?"

"Yes, actually and I have to say I think yours is pretty amazing as well." Edward laughed at that and then took a step back so he could appreciate the view Bella was providing him with while he pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing his hard erection from its confines.

There was little Edward enjoyed more than teasing Bella but he couldn't hold on for much longer. He was hard and he needed her. He needed to be inside her, feeling her tight, warm and wet pussy squeezing his cock in that amazing way it always did.

Bella didn't move from her position while Edward got rid of his pants, she simply kept waiting for him to take her.

Edward grabbed his cock and stroked it once and then twice before taking a step forward so he was pressed against Bella again. His hands went to Bella's waist as he positioned himself behind her.

With a long, slow thrust Edward entered Bella, making both of them whimper and moan in pleasure.

For Edward there was nothing better than being like that with Bella – inside of her. Bella shared the sentiment.

After giving Bella a few seconds to get used to having him inside of her, Edward started moving in and out Bella's sweet pussy, slowly at first so he could enjoy the feeling of being completely surrounded by her warmth. When Bella bucked her hips back against his so she could meet his thrusts, though, Edward started to move faster and faster.

Bella tried to keep quiet but she couldn't help moaning and whimpering every time Edward filled her to the brick, making her whole body shake as the pleasure took over her and the heat coursed through her veins. Edward enjoyed knowing he was the one making Bella whimper like she was way more than he probably should.

Their movements became more and more erratic and frantic as Edward plunger harder and deeper inside of Bella.

To Edward Bella felt incredibly good. Wet, warm and tight. He couldn't ask for better.

Bella was overwhelmed by how good it felt being taken by Edward like this. He felt so damn big and good inside of her. He was stretching her almost to the extreme but she loved that sensation. She loved having his hard cock inside of her.

"Edward! Oh… That feels so damn good!" Edward groaned in agreement with her and gripped her waist a little tighter so he could keep her in place even as she bucked her hips against his, creating a delicious friction between them.

Edward then ran his hand up Bella's back and knotted his fingers on her hair and she moved a little so she was standing more upward, her back pressed to Edward's chest and it all felt so incredibly good!

Edward could move impossibly deeper inside of her like this and despite her attempts her moans increased in volume as she tried to meet every single one of his thrusts with one of her own.

None of them would be able to last long like this. And they didn't.

Due to a particularly hard and fast thrust of Edward's Bella felt herself falling over that delicious edge. She moaned Edward's name at the same time Edward felt the heat take over his whole body as he spilled inside of Bella. Her body trembled in Edward's hand while they kept moving together until both their bodies went limp and Edward has to grab the bookshelf for support just like Bella was doing already, her knuckles having gone white.

When Edward regained some of his strength he pulled out of Bella and placed several light kisses on her neck and cheek as both their breathings came back to normal.

Bella then turned around in Edward's arms and buried her face on his strong chest, placing several lazy kisses there. He wrapped his arms strongly around her, pulling her even closer to him and kissed the top of her head. It was the perfect way to be as they recovered from what they had just done.

Several minutes passed before Bella leaned back a little so she could look up at Edward and smiled widely at him.

"You know, I have to say this was a very interesting experience. I mean, I was afraid – still am a little actually – that we were going to get caught but everything was still amazing."

"I know what you mean. I feel exactly the same, but then again, being with you is always amazing." Bella smiled at Edward's compliment while he moved his hand down her body, igniting all those wonderful sensations of pleasure and desire on her body once more. He stopped her hand on her ass and smiled before leaning in and taking her lips between his in a deep kiss.

They stood like that, kissing in each other's arms for a while and Edward had to confess the way Bella writhed against him every now and then was affecting him at the same time it give him all kinds of ideas of what he could and wanted to do with her.

Thinking about that he broke one of their kisses and took a step forward, pressing Bella firmly against the bookshelf.

Bella raised an eyebrow at that, wondering exactly what Edward had in mind.

"Edward? What is it?"

Edward shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing." Bella was pretty sure it wasn't nothing and her suspicions were confirmed when he fisted the fabric of her dress with one hand, pulling it up and moved his other hand to between her legs again, teasing her entrance with his fingertips, successfully making her moan and gasp.

"Edward! We've just done it!" He smiled at that.

"I know but I can never have enough of you. Plus, from what I can see and feel, I think that sweet pussy of yours needs a good licking. What do you say to that?"

Bella knew she should say no. They had already risked being caught once, after all, but she loved the feel of his talented mouth and tongue on her too much to be able to say no to him.

"Yes…" Edward smiled satisfied with her answer and before she even knew what was happening he had picked her up and carried her over to a table nearby and sat her down on it.

He then made her open her legs so he could stand between them. He leaned in to place a quick kiss on her lips and then quickly knelt down in front of her.

Bella couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at the sight of him kneeling between her spread legs, his breath tickling her inner thighs. This was all so… she didn't even have words to describe it. She only hoped that library door remained closed. She would never be able to recover from the embarrassment of being caught while Edward went down on her.

Not wasting practically any time teaser her, Edward buried his face between Bella's legs and immediately ran his tongue up her entrance once, tasting her.

Delicious. She was simply delicious. She really could never get enough of her.

Bella immediately moved her hand to Edward's hair, gripping it hard, and bucked her hips in his direction, silently asking him for more.

Edward groaned at that and very slowly ran his tongue up and down he entrance a few more times, licking her like he knew she liked. Bella moaned and threw her head back at the sensations he was providing her with but only when he breathing hitched did Edward move to circle her clit with his tongue.

He used her tongue to tease her bundle of nerves for a few seconds before actually taking her clit in his mouth and sucking greedily on it. When he used his teeth to nibble on it, Bella almost exploded, letting him know she was close to her release. Very close. All Edward had to do was tease her like that a little more and she would come undone for him.

In her attempt to get Edward to give her more, Bella lifted her ass from the table and bucked her hips in Edward's direction. He kept on licking her and nibbling on her clit as she moaned his name and finally reached her peak. Trying to give her as much pleasure as possible Edward kept on pleasuring her until her body went limp.

He then pulled back and got up, standing between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheeks as she gripped his waist for support.

That had been amazing!

"Bella? Are you okay, baby?"

Bella almost laughed at that question. Was she okay? She was better than okay.

"Okay? I'm great!" Edward chuckled at that and pulled a few fallen strands of her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear and she leaned into him.

"That's good to know. Very good indeed." It was definitely a huge ego booster knowing he could make her feel like that.

Bella nodded and then pulled back a little so she could look up at Edward.

"What we just did was pretty crazy, no?"

"Yes, a little but I have to say you unknowingly just fulfilled a very specific fantasy of mine." Bella raised an eyebrow at that and smiled seductively at that.

"Really, Mr. Cullen? Well, of pressing me against a bookshelf in your parents library and taking me from behind was a fantasy of yours, I'm all too happy to have fulfilled it. I definitely couldn't have enjoyed it more."

"Yes, that was definitely my fantasy but we cannot forget that I also got to bury my face between your legs and lick that delicious pussy of yours dry. I really enjoyed that part as well. It added a lot to my fantasy."

Bella's only answer to that was a moan, Edward muffled with another deep kiss that was followed by several other.

They eventually managed to stop kissing and touching and untangled themselves. They got dressed and after smoothing her dress down, Bella looked up at Edward and then pointed at her clothes and then at herself.

"Okay. How do I look?" Edward looked her over and then smiled.

"As beautiful as always." Bella smiled at Edward's answer but shook her head

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was, does it look like I was just fucked from behind in your parent's library room?"

Edward smiled again, that crooked smiled that had her body melting, and wrapped his arms around her so he could pull her to him and nuzzle her neck.

"Well… Yes, maybe a little bit …" And that was something he loved. He loved knowing he had been the one to her a little tousled.

"Don't sound and look so proud, Edward because you look like you've just been fucked as well." Probably not as much as she did but he was a little disheveled himself.

"Oh, honey, I was the one doing the fucking."

"Really? I'm not so sure you were…"

"You think you were the one in charge?" Bella simply shrugged because she knew she definitely hadn't been the one in charge. He had been. He had taken control of what they were doing and she had to confess she really enjoyed when that happened.

"You like to be in charge, Edward? You like to dominate women in bed?"

"Well, If it is you I get to dominate then yes, I very much like it. But I'll tell you this, when this dinner is over, I'll take you to my apartment and I'll let you do the fucking. I'll let you be in charge during the whole night – for as long as you want.. What do you say to that? Does it sound good?" It definitely sounded good. Actually, it sounded more than good. It sounded amazing!

Bella bit down on her lower lip and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, it does. I really like that idea."

Edward smiled wickedly at her and leaned in to nuzzle her neck, whispering in her ear.

"I'm sure I'll like it very much as well, my little vixen"

Bella smiled and grabbing Edward's hand walked outside. Once they reached the garden where the rest of Edward's family was Emmett immediately smiled at Edward and winked at Bella, letting them know he knew exactly what they had been up to in the library.

Bella blushed at that but quickly found out it was okay. She was comfortable with this people and Emmett let it slide.

Bella couldn't help but to smile. Who would've imagined a masquerade party thrown by Alice would lead to this? If someone had told her Bella would meet and then fall in love with a great and amazing guy in that party and that that man was Alice's brother, she would never have believed it. But she had and she did. She was in love with Edward and judging by the way he looked at her and had whispered in her ear how much he cared for her – calling her love - when they were in the library it was clear he did as well.

It really was funny how things worked. Edward and Bella ended up finding the perfect match for each other in that very unlikely party.


End file.
